forevercgfandomcom-20200215-history
NUM☆eral Request Concert All Song Ranking 2016
The NUM☆eral Request Concert All Song Ranking 2016 took place on October 29, 2016. Fans voted on their favorite NUM☆eral songs with songs up to the release of We are Flying being eligible. This is NUM☆eral’s first time performing in their new teams after the September 2016 Group Shuffle. Setlist :31. Boy Math / 4th Generation :30. Let’s Cuddle! / Adelina Amato, Inoue Kokoro, Lily Martin, Kihara Yuuka, Kikuchi Rikako, Kobayashi Emika, Nakajima Aika, Omori Yoiko, Oshima Yuuri, Ozaki Riona, Tomori Airi, Saito Nanami, Shigeki Miru, Yamabe Ayaka, Yasujiro Sara, Yokoyama Tsubasa MC: Lily Martin, Kihara Yuuka, Omori Yoiko, Oshima Yuuri :29. Hello, Butterfly / Team UII :28. Night Fountain / Team UII :27. Snowflake Dance / Team UII MC: Team UII :26. Pyramid of Courage / Team UII :25. Red Ribbon / Team UII MC: Team UII :24. Chewing Gum Uniform / Team UII MC: Team UII :23. Live Young! Be Young / Arai Kannika, Akimoto Ayana, Fujita Aina, Irie Ayaka, Jumonji Eriko, Karube Kannika, Kawagichi Momoka, Miyagi Asako, Oshima Yuuri, Sayuki Kanna, Shiraishi Yuuri, Takamura Sora, Yakuta Yuki, Yamabe Ayaka, Yamamura Nana, Yoshida Natsumi :22. I Don’t Need To Wear a Dress Everyday / Team N :21. We are Flying / Fujita Aina, Ishimura Aisho, Izebboudjen, Jo Eirin, Kawagichi Momoka, Kobayashi Ayaka, Komatsu Rina, Miyagi Asako, Okita Maaya, Sayuki Kanna, Shigeki Miru, Tamuro Akane, Yamabe Ayaka, Yamamura Nana, Yasujiro Sara, Yoshida Natsumi :20.Sayin’ Sorry / Team N MC: Team N :19. Polluted Love / Team M :18. Morning End! / Team UII :17. Ice Cream Kitten / Team UII :16. Louisiana Style / Fujita Aina, Hayashi Ayame, Kamachi Arisa, Kanada Haruna, Kawagichi Momoka, Koyanagi Rina, Maita Ayaka, Matsuda Shiori, Sayuki Kanna, Shigeki Miru, Yakuta Yuki, Yamabe Ayaka, Yamamura Nana, Yoshida Natsumi :15.Old School / Fujita Aina, Izebboudjen, Jumonji Eriko, Kanada Haruna, Kawagichi Momoka, Koyanagi Rina, Mori Ayaka, Okada Riko, Oya Maaya, Ozaki Riona, Shigeki Miru, Yakuta Yuki, Yamamura Nana, Yasui Hitomi, Yoshida Kiera, Yoshida Natsumi MC: Fujita Aina, Izebboudjen, Jumonji Eriko, Kanada Haruna :14. Allons-y! / Team N :13. Courageous Fireman / Team UII :12. Volcano / Akera Nanase, Hayashi Ayame, Kamachi Arisa, Kitamura Chise, Kobayashi Emika, Kogo Yamako, Koyanagi Erena, Kusunoki Maki, Mizumaki Sae, Momotani Chinami, Motoyoshi Sae, Nakamura Hiromi, Nomura Reona, Umeda Mirei, Umeki Manaka, Yokoyama Tsubasa MC: Akera Nanase, Hayashi Ayame, Kamachi Arisa, Kitamura Chise :11. Love, a String of Hope / Team UII :10. Pillow Fight / Team M :9. Wave of Love / Team UII MC: Team UII :8. My Spirits / Adelina Amato, Akimoto Ayana, Fujita Aina, Ishimura Aisho, Izebboudjen, Jumonji Eriko, Karube Kannika, Kawagichi Momoka, Kihara Kanako, Kikuchi Rikako, Kobayashi Emika, Motoyoshi Sae, Nakanishi Akari, Sakamoto Nanami, Yakuta Yuki, Yoshida Natsumi :7. Pencils, Erasers, and Love / Team UII :6. Emerald Fountain / Team UII MC: Team UII :5. Ultra / Yamamura Nana :4. Je suis dans Ton Coeur / Sayuki Kanna MC: Sayuki Kanna, Yamamura Nana *Announcement: **Team UII shall be renamed to Team U :3. Full Balance / Team M MC: Team M :2. Stay Strong / Adelina Amato, Egami Saori, Inoue Kokoro, Ichikawa Anna, Ichiro Ayaka, Ishimura Aisho, Izebboudjen, Kanada Haruna, Katayanagi Kaeda, Kihara Yuuka, Kikuchi Rikako, Kimio Emiri, Kitao Haniko, Koyanagi Rina, Matsuda Shiori, Matsumoto Kumi, Nakajima Aika, Nakanishi Akari, Nishiwaki Marina, Okada Riko, Omori Yoiko, Ono Risako, Saito Nanami, Sakamoto Nanami, Tomori Airi, Yasujiro Sara MC: Izebboudjen, Kihara Yuuka, Matsumoto Kumi, Nishiwaki Marina :1. The Color of Love / Team UII Trivia *Last concert participation by NUM☆eral interns.